The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis ‘URIBL01’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘URIBL01’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Icheon-si, Korea. The objective of the breeding program is to develop hybrid cultivars of Coreopsis with unique flower colors and dwarf plant habit.
The new cultivar arose as a mutation using gamma radiation of un-rooted cuttings of unknown, unnamed proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program in January of 2010. ‘Limerock Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455) and addition cultivars were initially used in the breeding program in prior years to obtain initial primary mutations and subsequent rounds of gamma radiation of preformed on proprietary seedlings until ‘URIBL01’ was selected in September 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting mutated seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Icheon-si, Korea in September of 2010. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.